It's Just a Pimple
by deadheart115
Summary: Tawni really shouldn't have listened in on their conversation, but they were just so loud. What are Sonny and Chad doing in there? One-shot not as dirty as you'd think it is, i find it funny


_A/N: Haha, I find this really funny, but random__, and kind of gross (that's why I didn't describe how she popped it in detail). So beware people. I got the idea from this drama I was watching, so all credit goes to the drama, "Why Why Love". I just changed it up a bit, and added Tawni in it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance._

It's Just A Pimple

**Chad's POV:**

Oh no. Tell me that's not what I think it is. Please tell me it's not what I think it is. Is that a…a…a…I can't even say it. All I know is, it's horrifying. It's horrendous. It's repulsive, repugnant, revolting, gruesome, monstrous, it's…it's…its making me say words I don't even know the meaning to. Oh my god, it's making me _smart_! That's awful! I'll be called a nerd forever because of this wretched thing. I'll be ruined! All because of a stupid…pimple.

Sure, you might be thinking, everybody gets pimples. Yeah, well, I don't fit into that "everybody" category-well, except now. Chad Dylan Cooper does _not_ get pimples! If he does, it'll ruin his whole image. I'm dead, I tell you. If I don't have a perfect face, I have nothing. My face and talent is all I've got to survive. Take one away, and I'm doomed. I'll get kicked off the show. Portlyn will get the lead role! That's like, the end of the world! I can't let that happen. I can_not_ let anyone see me like this. No way. No one will ever see Chad Dylan Cooper like this, and I mean _no one_-

"Chad?" Oh no. It's _her_. Why did she have to come this time? Why did she have to come at all? Stupid Sonny and her stupid bubbly attitude. Stupid bubbly attitude that makes her cute, and makes me so vulnerable. Stupid cute.

"No, Sonny! You can't come in here! Stay out!" I cried, trying to block the door. But of course, that only made her curious, and only made her push open the door, and come in. I yelped, and covered my face with my hands. I especially covered my forehead, which is where the vile creature you call "pimple" is.

Sonny looked at me strangely, and she stepped closer. I stepped back from her, and tried to keep my distance. "What's wrong, Chad?"

"Nothing. Look, you just can't be in here, okay? Get. Out." I tried to sound as threatening as possible, but that's a little hard to do when I'm covering my face. This pimple's made me weak. Stupid pimple.

"Why not?" Sonny asked, stepping even closer to me. I took another step back, and used one hand to fend her off. I kept the other still covering my face though.

"Just because. Now, don't come any closer, Sonny," I told her. Then I pointed to the door. "Get out."

"No!" she said stubbornly. "What are you hiding, Chad?"

"Nothing. Get out," I repeated, taking another step back since she took one forward. If I took another step back, I'd end up on the couch. I hope she didn't come any closer.

"Please, Chad?" she pleaded, "I won't tell anyone, I promise. Show me what you're hiding."

"No, you'll laugh."

"I won't laugh, I promise." Sonny looked at me from under her eyelashes with her puppy dog face; eyes wide, and pleading, lips jutted out and pouting. I tried to look away, but it was just so darn cute. Stupid cute. In the end, I gave up and sighed.

"Fine. You promise you won't laugh?" I asked her. Sonny nodded, still in her puppy dog face. Stupid, stupid cute.

"I promise." Sonny raised one of her hands and held it up in the air, like she was swearing an oath.

I sighed, and slowly and hesitantly lifted my hand off my forehead, revealing the ugly pimple. Sonny took one look at it, and started laughing hysterically. She landed on the couch, clutching her stomach. "That's…ha…it? T-That's a-all…? Ha…a-a…ha…_pimple_…?" I glared at her, and waited until she calmed down.

"Are you done?" I asked her in an irritated tone. Sonny sat up, and fanned her face with her hand, still smiling.

"Just about," she said.

"You promised you wouldn't laugh," I grumbled, sitting next to her on the couch.

"Chad, I'm not laughing because you have a pimple. I'm laughing because you made such a big deal about it." I scowled at her, but that only made her laugh more.

"What are you doing here, anyways?" I mumbled, narrowing my eyes at her.

"You left your script in the prop house when you were there yesterday," she said, showing me my script. I took it, threw it on the table, and muttered my thanks to her. She laughed again, and shook her head. "It's just a pimple, Chad. No need to get worked up about it."

I scowled at her, and crossed my arms. "I'm not getting worked up about it."

"You've never gotten a pimple, before?"

"No. Chad Dylan Cooper-"

"-doesn't get pimples. I know, I know," she said, smiling. I rolled my eyes at her. "Why don't you just pop it?"

I looked at her with a horrified expression. "Excuse me?" I choked out.

Sonny shrugged. "Just pop the pimple, and put make-up over it."

My hands automatically flew up to my face to cover the pimple. "No way! I'm not letting you pop it."

"Okay, then you pop it," she said casually. Was this girl crazy? First she gets me to show and tell her that I had a pimple. Now she wants me to _pop _it? That's disgusting. I shook my head furiously at her, and slid farther away from her on the couch.

"No!" I cried. "It's gonna hurt."

Sonny laughed. "Oh, stop being such a baby, Chad. It's better this way because it'll stop bleeding."

"It's not bleeding."

Sonny got up, and took a mirror from my vanity table. She sat back down on the couch and held up the mirror in front of me. I peered at it, and saw that she was right. It had started to bleed.

"Aw, gross!" I exclaimed. I took a tissue and started dabbing on it, but the blood just won't stop flowing. Okay, I officially hate pimples.

"See? I wouldn't have told you to pop it if it weren't bleeding," she said.

"Yeah, yeah. I see," I grumbled unhappily. "Fine. Just pop it. It won't hurt, will it?"

Sonny started to shake her head, but stopped. "Well…not _so_ much…"

"So it does hurt!" I whined.

"Not if you do it quickly," Sonny reasoned. "Besides, it's so tiny, Chad."

I huffed at her. "Just pop it quickly." Then I shut my eyes tightly, and gripped the fabric of the couch.

"What? You do it!" I opened my eyes to see Sonny making a face. "I meant for you to pop it, not me. That's just gross, Chad."

"Well, I'm not doing it."

Sonny sighed, and took my hands in hers. "I'll guide you to it, but I'm not actually touching it." Then she made another face, and slowly brought my hands up to my face. I closed my eyes again, and took three deep breaths. Sonny laughed at my reaction.

My hands were almost to my forehead now, and I screamed. "Oh! Oh! Stop Sonny!"

"I didn't even do it yet!" she said. I opened my eyes, and saw that my hands were so far from my face. Sonny started bringing them up again, and I closed my eyes again.

"Oh. My. God. Stop, Sonny, stop!" I yelled.

"Chad shut up! I didn't do anything!" Sonny cried, irritated. This…is going to take a while…

**Tawni's POV:  
**What I heard from his room was sounds. Disturbing sounds. Sonny had gone to return Chad's script to him, but she had taken a long time. So, Marshall sent me to get her. I was just about to go in his room when I heard moaning coming from inside.

"Oh! Oh! Stop Sonny!" Was that Chad? Why was he screaming like that? And why was he telling Sonny to stop? Wait, stop _what_?

"I didn't even do it yet!" Sonny cried. I pressed my ear against the door to listen more. I heard Chad whimpering.

"Oh. My. God. Stop, Sonny, stop!" he yelled.

"Chad shut up! I didn't do anything!" Oh my god. What are they doing in there? I thought Sonny was an innocent girl, but apparently, I was wrong. I can't believe she would do that to Chad. I mean, I know he can be a little annoying, but this is no way to treat him. She shouldn't pressure him into doing something he doesn't want to do.

They quieted down, and all I could hear was Chad whimpering. What is she doing to him? Well, one thing's for sure, Sonny's not little-miss-nice-girl anymore. I think Hollywood has changed her. She comes here all nice and bubbly, trying to make peace and all, then next thing you know…she's doing…_that_ to Chad. I felt sorry for him. I don't think he was enjoying it very much. How could Sonny do that? This was just too much.

"Ahhh!" Chad screamed. I heard him panting, and then it was quiet.

"See? It wasn't so bad," I heard Sonny say. What do you mean "it" wasn't so bad? What did she do to the boy?

"I guess so," Chad grumbled. "Thanks, Sonny. But you won't tell anyone, right?"

"I still think you're overreacting, but no, I won't tell."

I heard Chad sigh in relief. "Thanks. Now what am I going to do about this?" About what?

"I'll just cover it up," Sonny said. Then I heard shuffling of feet. Cover _what_ up? What are they doing in there?

**Sonny's POV:  
**I got off the couch and took some make-up from Chad's vanity desk. I went back to him and dabbed it lightly on his forehead. I couldn't believe how ridiculous he was being over a stupid pimple. Everyone gets pimples. I really thought he was taking the whole "drama king" thing too far.

Plus, he made such a big deal about popping the thing. Just pop it and get it over with. And now that it _is_ over, he's probably going to act all cocky again, and say it was no big deal. Yet when I was popping it, he released an ear-piercing scream that you could only get from a girl. He's such a baby sometimes. I don't know what people see in him.

**Tawni's POV:**

"There," I heard Sonny say after a couple of seconds. "Now no one will know."

"Thank god." I heard Chad say.

They're wrong. Someone will know. Actually, someone _already_ knows. Me. And I for one, am horrified. I can't believe Sonny would do this to Chad. What I don't get is that he was in pain at first, but now he seemed to be enjoying it, and thanking her. Why would he thank her after what she's done to him?

The doorknob started to jiggle, and I jumped back from the door. The door opened, and I could see Chad and Sonny standing there looking confused.

"Tawni, what are you doing here?" Sonny asked, smiling innocently. Oh yeah, right. I know better.

"Oh, don't act all innocent, Sonny," I told her, narrowing my eyes. "I know what you're doing in there."

"You do?" Chad asked incredulously. Did he think I was stupid? Of course I knew. Who could've not? They were so loud.

"Yes, I do. And I am _shocked_." I shook my head at her, and clicked my tongue. "How could you do that to him, Sonny?"

"Well, at first he didn't want to, but I convinced him otherwise." Sonny smiled smugly as if she's done something to be proud of. I couldn't believe her. She wasn't even the least bit sorry!

I gasped, and turned to Chad. "And you _let_ her?"

Chad shrugged. "As much as I hate to admit it, I'm better now than before."

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. I couldn't believe this. This is just too sad. Shouldn't they at least get married first before they try anything? Haven't they ever heard of teenage pregnancy? Don't they know what kind of diseases they might get if Sonny's not protected? Don't they read the news?

"Oh my gosh. You guys are much too young," I told them bluntly. And young they were. Think of how disappointed their parents would be if they found out. I couldn't believe they were practically throwing their life away just because they were a little careless.

Sonny looked confused, and she furrowed her brows. "Well, I think you can have it at any age really."

"Well I didn't plan on having it," Chad said, smirking. "Chad Dylan Cooper does not have pim-"

"STOP!" I cried, covering my ears. This was just too much. "I don't want to hear anymore! Go ahead; throw your lives away, you animals!"

I ran as fast as I could. I don't know where I'm going, but if it's anywhere away from those two, then it's alright with me. That is just disgusting. I am just horrified by their behavior.

**Chad's POV:**

As the blonde ran away screaming for who knows what, I turned to Sonny with a confused look. Sonny shrugged, and looked at the running Tawni.

"What's her problem?" Sonny said. "I was just talking about acne."

"Yeah," I said, agreeing. "It's just pimples. No need to get worked up about it."

_A/N: Bahaha…I find that funny, when you listen on someone, and you misunderstood what they're really doing. Oh, Tawni, you dirty-minded person. Again, I got this from the drama, "Why Why Love" and changed it up a bit. So credit goes to them. If you find this disturbing, sorry, but I just find it kind of funny. Besides, I didn't actually mention what Tawni was thinking. I just implied it, because I'm__ not a dirty-minded person, lol. And my stories usually aren't…vulgar and stuff. So review please…_


End file.
